


Триптих

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Trailer Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Его обещания всегда исполняются.





	Триптих

Официант, нахмурившись, направился в их сторону. Вряд ли он разглядел, во что превратилась гвоздика, скорее, просто почувствовал, что что-то не так. Грейвз тоже заметил его и взмахнул рукой; тогда официант замер, встряхнул головой, словно отгоняя назойливую мысль, и направился прочь, не оглядываясь на их столик. На его лице застыло растерянное, расфокусированное выражение.

\- Не хочу, чтобы нам мешали, - пояснил Грейвз с легкой улыбкой. В его власти было совершить невозможное - и небрежным движением отнять память об этом; он принимал свою силу как должное, как неотъемлемую часть жизни. Казалось невероятным, что могущественный волшебник Грейвз так ласково говорил с ним - с самым обыкновенным Криденсом, накрепко привязанным к Вторым Салемцам. 

\- Я никогда не делал ничего похожего. Ничего волшебного. Ни разу, - признался Криденс. Его сердце оглушительно стучало: сейчас Грейвз осознает свою ошибку, и...

\- Это неважно. - В голосе Грейвза не было удивления; он взял руку Криденса в свои ладони и бережно сжал. - Не сомневайся: я узнаю потенциал, когда вижу его.

В голосе Грейвза была твердая, непререкаемая уверенность, и немного снисходительности, и обещание. По телу Криденса проходила волна тепла, когда он слышал его. 

\- Нет нужды для ложной скромности, Криденс. Из тебя выйдет великолепный маг. 

Этот голос уверял, будто каждая несбыточная мечта может воплотиться в жизнь, и Криденс никогда не мог поверить ему до конца. Он хотел слышать его еще и еще. К счастью, на этот раз Грейвз был настроен поговорить; слова обволакивали душу Криденса, а пальцы легко гладили его ладонь. 

Криденс слушал и старался не глядеть на цветок. По тонким черным лепесткам то и дело пробегали алые искры; Криденс никогда не видел ничего изящнее и волшебнее. Он чувствовал себя девушкой на свидании с возлюбленным, и ему было стыдно за такие мысли. 

\- Как только ты найдешь ребенка, я заберу вас обоих с собой. Как только маги узнают, что с тобой случилось, какой ты особенный и как помог мне, любой будет счастлив обучить тебя. Я готов лично заняться этим - если ты захочешь, конечно. - Грейвз улыбнулся, и его взгляд скользнул на стол, туда, где соприкасались их руки. 

Криденс знал, что порой мужчины ложатся с мужчинами - он читал в Библии - но не был уверен, бывает ли так на самом деле. Бывает ли так с Грейвзом. 

В каждом его взгляде, в каждом его жесте - обещание. 

\- Я захочу, - кивнул Криденс и закрыл глаза.

Грейвз предупредил: цветок нельзя трогать, он ядовит. Криденс знал: на него не стоит даже смотреть. Яд слишком силен. 

\- Значит, мы договорились, Криденс.

Тот кивнул, словно подписывая себе приговор, словно отдавая свою жизнь в руки этому человеку. Да, Криденс отдаст все, что он есть, если Грейвз пожелает это принять. 

\- Мне очень нравится твое имя. _Криденс_ , - медленно проговорил Грейвз. Криденсу казалось, что, подними он взгляд, увидит на его губах усмешку. 

\- - Это она мне его дала, Мэри Лу, - поморщился он. 

\- И все равно - мне нравится. 

Грейвз объяснил, что, едва они уйдут из ресторана, прекрасный ядовитый цветок снова превратится в завядшую гвоздику. С Грейвзом что-то было не так, но Криденс никак не мог понять что. Он не хотел понимать.

\- Ты помнишь свое настоящее имя?

Криденс поднял глаза. Взгляд Грейвза был темный, глубокий, серьезный - ни следа насмешки. 

\- Нет. 

Показалось.

*

Он ударился спиной об стену, и со вздохом у него вырвалось:

\- Криденс.

\- Я больше не Криденс. 

_И вы - больше не Грейвз._

Корвус подошел ближе, положил руку ему на плечо, прижал к стене. Гриндельвальд напрягся, но не стал сопротивляться. Это пьянило и отдавало безумием: могущественный темный маг, которого боялась вся Европа, просил у него прощения, и слушался, и смотрел на него так же, как смотрел тогда, в подземке.

Теперь Криденс - _Корвус_ \- точно знал, чего хочет.

Если подумать, он всегда знал. 

\- Что тебе нужно от меня, Корвус?

Два года назад эти немигающие, неестественные глаза испугали и подчинили бы его. Теперь Корвус был совсем другим человеком.

\- Это не я вас искал, - напомнил он. Он коснулся пальцев Гриндельвальда, и на мгновение они так крепко сжались на палочке , что Корвус, должно быть, не смог бы разомкнуть их без магии. Ему не пришлось пытаться. Гриндельвальд все понял и сам выпустил палочку из рук. На его губах мелькнула короткая, напряженная улыбка. - Что нужно _вам_?

Криденс слишком хорошо помнил его обещания, его приказы; Гриндельвальд сменил лицо и имя - и только их. 

\- Это может подождать. 

На мгновение потеряв контроль от злости, Корвус встряхнул его; Гриндельвальд поморщился, но не попытался вырваться, не призвал палочку, не отвел глаз.

\- Я не доверюсь вам еще раз. - Корвус знал, чем подкрепить свои слова: их медленно окружала стена из дыма и тьмы. Глаза Гриндельвальда расширились; дыхание стало неровным. - Вы скажете все сразу. 

Корвус не выдержал и наклонился к нему так, словно хотел что-то прошептать на ухо. Тьма вокруг подрагивала в нетерпении, тянулась к Гриндельвальду, но Корвус теперь мог удержать ее. Гриндельвальд не должен был знать, чего все это стоит, как это больно.

Они были очень близко. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты принял мою помощь - и выслушал меня.

\- И только?

Если Гриндельвальд и был испуган, то никак не показывал это. От него пахло так же, как и от Грейвза; находиться рядом было мучительно. Корвус крепче сжал пальцы на его плече, а другой рукой коснулся мягких белых волос, еще сильнее растрепывая прическу, сначала неуверенно, потом смелее. 

\- Да, - выдохнул Гриндельвальд, откидывая голову назад, подставляясь под прикосновения.

\- Я не приму от вас никакие зелья. Я почти что справился сам. 

\- Никаких зелий не нужно. И знаешь - я не заставлю тебя сделать что-то против воли. Ты слишком силен. - Он запнулся, и его голос неуловимо изменился. - Ты прекрасен, Корвус. 

Корвус позволил дыму опасть. Странные глаза Гриндельвальда были закрыты; белые пряди спадали на лоб. Он закусил губу, а на его щеках появился слабый румянец. Он выглядел так, как будто...

Как будто он тоже.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы помогли моей подруге. На нее наложено проклятие. И... - Корвус провел рукой по его щеке - так, как мог бы сделать Грейвз. - И чтобы выполнили свои обещания. 

Корвус точно знал, чего хочет: никогда больше не оказаться беспомощным, потерянным и одиноким. Чтобы больше ни один маг и ни один маггл не взглянул на него так, словно он - пустое место. Чтобы этот человек - мистер Грейвз, Геллерт Гриндельвальд, не важно - никогда больше не посмел оттолкнуть его. Чтобы отдал Корвусу то, что задолжал ему магический мир, - и больше.

Он коснулся губ Гриндельвальда, чуть надавил, заставив его разжать рот.

\- _Все_.

Гриндельвальд поцеловал его ладонь, и у Криденса перехватило дыхание. 

\- Не помню, чтобы обещал подобное, - ухмыльнулся Гриндельвальд, но Корвус знал, знал, что это не отказ. Свободной рукой он провел по его бедру, по мягкой ткани узких бриджей, выше, как никогда не решился бы сделать ни с кем другим. Гриндельвальд толкнулся в его ладонь, и Корвус сжал пальцы чересчур сильно. - Могу пообещать сейчас.

\- Да вы хотите этого сильнее, чем я, - хмыкнул он и, не давая ответить, прикоснулся губами к его губам. 

До этого Корвус целовался лишь однажды; странно, что настолько разные действия назывались одним и тем же словом. Теперь он не боялся сделать что-то неправильно - теперь он пытался взять все, что только мог. Гриндельвальд был податливым и отзывчивым, отвечал, но не пытался вести, тихо вздыхал, когда Корвус прикусывал его губы. 

Гриндельвальд принялся развязывать свой галстук; Корвус поймал его руки. Гриндельвальд снова разжал пальцы сам. Корвус не знал, где заканчивалось желание плоти и начиналось желание власти; не знал, насколько им можно верить; пока что Гриндельвальд уступал ему - и все это было неважно. 

\- Это не значит, что я перейду на вашу сторону, - сказал Корвус. Он хотел, чтобы Гриндельвальд знал: на этот раз это он, Корвус, может бросить его тогда, когда тот перестанет быть полезен. 

\- Конечно, нет, - выдохнул Гриндельвальд ему в губы. - Это значит только, что есть вещи, которые нам обоим очень нужны. 

Корвус знал, о чем он: не только о близости, не только о силе - о жизни, которая должна была принадлежать им, о праве быть теми, кто они есть.

Он выслушает то, что Гриндельвальд хочет ему сказать, и однажды решит, как далеко хочет пройти вместе с ним.

Не сейчас.

*

Хлопок аппарации отвлек Корвуса от чтения, и он с облегчением отложил книгу: сосредоточиться было слишком сложно. Он мельком взглянул на часы: было еще совсем рано, должно быть, на этот раз агитационная встреча все же обошлась без стычки с аврорами. 

\- С Лихтенштейном _снова_ все не так. Нам не хватает голоса в Конфедерации; видимо, все же придется разрешить Винде наложить Империус. А ты скоро будешь нужен в Германии. - Геллерт, все еще стремительный и властный, распахнул дверь в его комнату и замер на пороге, оценивающе оглядывая Корвуса. Тот отвернулся. Что бы Геллерт ни говорил, Корвус помнил: Геллерт презирал слабость. - Как думаешь, тебе хватит двух дней?

\- Не уверен. Лучше три. - Корвусу хотелось сделать вид, что он в порядке, но он знал: если не успеть восстановиться после прошлого раза, итог будет непредсказуем.

\- Как скажешь. - Геллерт никогда не давил на него, но Корвус знал, что теперь он просчитывает новый план. Послышались шаги: Геллерт прошел в комнату, снял редингот и бросил на стул. Корвус любил наблюдать за ним в такие минуты - пока он все еще безукоризненный и властный, пока он тот самый темный маг, которого ищет вся Европа. У Геллерта были быстрые небрежные движения; его присутствие заполняло комнату до краев; а еще с ним что-то было неуловимо и глубоко не так, и с каждым днем эта неправильность росла. С каждым днем он казался Корвусу все ближе. 

Засмотревшись, Корвус не сразу заметил, что Геллерт левитировал букет - словно не обращая на него никакого внимания, так, как умел только он. Крупные черные цветы, алые искры на лепестках; злость вспыхнула в нем раньше, чем он понял. 

\- Что-то не так?

Корвус досчитал до десяти, удерживая контроль. Геллерт прекрасно знал, что именно не так, но это только забавляло его.

\- Это те самые цветы. 

\- Только на этот раз - не трансфигурированные. - Уголки его губ дрогнули вверх, а глаза засмеялись. - Последний ингредиент для твоего зелья. 

Тот самый Перикулид - Корвус должен был прочесть описание заранее или хотя бы не оставлять рецепт на столе. 

Геллерт наколдовал вазу и заставил цветы опуститься в нее. Геллерт ничего не делал просто так, а просьбы зачаровать зелье его раздражали. 

\- Это должно что-то значить? - уточнил Корвус. - Кроме Германии нужно еще что-то?

Ему не нужно было задабривание и не нужны были подарки. Геллерту пора бы знать, что Корвус - на его стороне, что Корвусу нечего терять: он ведь и так убийца.

По крайней мере, с Геллертом у него есть достойная цель.

\- Нет. Мне просто показалось это забавным. Зелье Мопсуса, надо же, - и почти безупречное. Ты очень талантливый молодой человек, _Корвус_.

Корвус замер. Гриндельвальд ласково улыбнулся и сел возле него на кровать. Корвус знал, чего он хочет.

\- Не трогайте меня.

Рука Гриндельвальда застыла в воздухе - а потом мучительно медленно дотянулась до волос Корвуса, поправила выбившуюся прядь, огладила ухо.

Корвус все равно был слишком слаб, чтобы дать отпор.

\- Ничего не изменилось, Криденс, все ровно так же, как вчера или месяц назад. Ты все тот же. Я - тем более.

Гриндельвальд всегда делал так, чтобы люди _хотели_ идти за ним.   
Давным-давно, в Нью-Йорке, он не наложил Империус на понадобившегося ему сквиба - он поступил куда хуже. И вот теперь - теперь ему стало недостаточно; теперь он хотел, чтобы Корвус отдал ему что-то еще.

Геллерт очертил контур его губ, но Корвус не стал целовать его пальцы. 

\- Я и так делаю все, что нужно. Не заставляйте меня.

Он ненавидел то, во что превратилась его жизнь, но знал, что поступает правильно. С Геллертом он делал то, что должен был делать, и единственным, о чем он жалел, было время, ушедшее на колебания. Но кроме этого Геллерту нечего было от него ждать; кроме этого, в Корвусе ничего не осталось.

\- Я не заставляю, - Геллерт поглядел на него с искренним удивлением. Он вздохнул и продолжил гладить Корвуса - так же, как делал после особенно тяжелых превращений, так же, как касался когда-то Криденса. - Ты такой сильный и такой красивый - разве был бы я здесь с тобой, будь это иначе? Я никогда не стану принуждать что-то настолько прекрасное. 

В Корвусе не было ни силы, ни красоты - не так скоро. Корвус знал, как выглядит правда: список людей и городов, и властная рука на плече, и голос, полный вдохновенного восхищения, и потемневшие от желания глаза. Сегодня в словах Геллерта ее было не больше, чем в словах мистера Грейвза. 

Геллерт хотел, чтобы Корвус принял и это тоже.

\- Совсем скоро мы выйдем из подполья. Начнется война - но она не продлится долго. И потом...

Корвус загляделся на легкую, почти мечтательную улыбку, но вовремя одернул себя:

\- Потом я стану вам не нужен.

Геллерт раздосадовано вздохнул.

\- Наоборот. У меня было видение. Я видел тебя - другим. Еще более сильным. Еще более красивым. Избавившимся ото всего, что сдерживает тебя. Свободным.

Я вам не верю. Вам никогда не нужна была моя свобода, - хотел ответить Корвус, но вдруг понял, что за весь разговор так и не попытался уйти от прикосновений. Это было игрой, но еще это было правдой. Геллерт никогда не был мистером Грейвзом, но Корвус - был Криденсом. 

Искры играли на черных лепестках перикулидов. Геллерт взглянул на него сверху вниз своими странными глазами, серьезными и смеющимися одновременно, а потом наклонился и поцеловал - нежно, как будто впервые прикасался к возлюбленной. 

Корвус не должен был так думать. Он ответил на поцелуй, прикусывая его губы, притягивая ближе. Давно прошли времена, когда его можно было напугать ядом; завтра он наденет перчатки из драконьей кожи и коснется лепестков.

\- В конце концов, все мои прежние обещания исполнились, - шепнул Геллерт ему на ухо. 

Криденс закрыл глаза.


End file.
